Rwby: Shadow love (On hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Blake has been through hell her whole life. Who says she has to go through that hell alone? Rated t for violence, profanity, and death. May change. Undergoing small rewrites. Will be 1 chapter per week. Follows the storyline of show. 1 chapter on Saturday. This chapter's weeks chapter pushed to next week due to less time. On hold. Will be off hold in unknown amount of time.
1. Betrayal of trust

**Sup guys, lighting wolf here back for another story. This one about Blake. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

The faunus sat on a log with his back to his friend. His over coat a shade of Blue and silver lines. His fingerless black gloves, claws, canine ears, claws and fangs showed his nature as a Warrior, although they were hidden under a obsidian colored mask with blue marks.. The figure turned, his collar covering the bottom of his face. On the boys, back was a Odachi like sword. The figure turned to his friend and spoke just as their target came up.

"Blake, we got to do this." The girl nodded and turned as the two ran to the cliff. The faunus boy nearly growled at the man awaiting them.

"This better be worth it Adam, the white fang has disgraced its self-enough with those riots." Adam chuckled as the trio leapt onto the passing cargo train below. Adam turned to speak to the man as the train whizzed by.

"Gris, you should know that what we do is for our species." Gris growled as he tore off the door on the top of the train and leapt inside along with Blake and Adam. Gris cursed and drew his weapon as the security androids turned on.

"Damn intel." Gris said as he dashed forward and cut a droid in half. Blake opened with an overhead swing and cut several droids in half. Adam merely slashed at the droids. Gris turned to Blake and Adam as he sliced an android's leg off before cutting it in half.

"Blake, you and Adam get the supplies. I can handle the rest of the androids here." Blake looked unsure before nodding and running off. Gris turned his weapon into one of its three gun forms. The sword turned into a lmg similar to a FM minimi.

The faunus turned to the androids and fired as the rounds tore through the androids like paper. He turned the weapon back into its Odachi form and sliced an android in half just as he jumped out of the train and made his way toward where Blake was. The faunus arrived just as they finished off a massive droid that resembled a spider. Gris leapt onto the car above them as he could hear Blake and Adam speak.

"You were going to kill innocents, Adam! This isn't what I signed up for!" Gris turned his weapon into its second form, a sniper resembling a M82 barret sniper. The weapon had black and red colors on it as the faunus aimed the weapon.

"They deserve death Blake. Don't tell me you don't have the stomach for it!" Meche growled as Blake cut off the trailer they were on. Gris fired just as Adam raised his blade to attack here. The bullet was deflected by Adam but the gunshot still threw him off the train and wounded him.

"Gris, you coming!?" The canine faunus nodded and leapt onto the detached train car as it went down the tracks.

Author notes.

 **I'm sorry this chapter isn't my best, it took me all night to figure out how to approach it. Tonight, or tomorrow I will be making changes. Any way next chapter will be up tonight or in the afternoon. Until then, lighting wolf out**!


	2. Shadow Arrival

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Shadow love. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Blake, you there? Rest for now, I pulled us onto a bullhead on its way to Beacon." Gris said as the warrior polished his weapon, Umbra Mortis. The Odachi shone in the light as the faunus meditated. Blake woke up as she turned to her friend and rubbed her head, in confusion.

"Gris, you said Beacon, right? As in the school in Vale?" Gris nodded as his blue eyes stared into Blake's Amber ones. The girl looked around the bullhead as it flew.

"You pulled us into the cargo bay? Hmm good, I can think now. Gris keep watch for any problems ok?" The faunus nodded as he began to rest. The two sat in silence for about 20 minutes before Blake decided to break the silence.

"You know there is no going, back right? Adam will think that we are traitors. I'm sorry I pulled you into this Gris." Gris shook his head as he hugged the girl drawing a large gasp from the smaller faunus as he did so.

"He has been abusing you for far too long Blake, he can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him." Blake nodded as the bullhead arrived at the landing pad. Gris and Blake climbed of the cargo bay. No one of the school's staff noticed the two faunus melt into the shadows and make their way to the main courtyard.

"Hmm, I don't think they know, Gris you still have a book?" Gris groaned and handed the girl's favorite book to her as they walked through the courtyard.

Gris sniffed the air as Blake watched a girl berate another girl. Before Gris could stop her, Blake was already moving.

Gris knew at least one of the girls as Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company.

Gris held no personal grudge against the girl like most Faunus did. The boy groaned in annoyance as Blake let her emotions get the best of her. Gris looked over at the other girl and gave a sheepish wave after Blake spoke. Gris turned and walked away with her as the two moved through the courtyard.

"Blake really? I get that she's a Schnee but I doubt the rumors are true. If they were, Adam would have destroyed the entire kingdom of Atlas to get to that you have never been vocal about things like that before, I think we should just settle in for now."

Blake nodded as the two went to go get their supplies Gris stashed in the bullhead. Gris looked over and groaned as he looked at the book, Blake was holding.

"Ninjas of love? Really Blake? That's nothing but anime and adult junk. It rots your brain." Gris blushed and moved to the side as the girl smirked at him.

"Don't you dare, nothing in that book is going to happen in real life."

Author notes

 **Ok sorry this chapter came out later then I promised, I was trying to think of how they would get to Beacon and such. Anyway, the story will be updated every Saturday with at least 1 or 2 chapters on it. Anyway, the other chapters for say the Weiss story will be Wednesday. The ruby story, Friday at least. The Raven, Coco, Winter, Yang, and Reese stories I might be adding one story on Tuesday. Until I decide Tuesday will have no chapter. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	3. Crush or love?

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 500 -word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Gris summoned his semblance as several shadows reached up to help the faunus land before he landed in a roll and started running. He checked Umbra Mortis, the Odachi was unharmed as the faunus continued running, pausing only to slay a few Beowolve's.

The Faunus turned just as he heard a Ursa and prepared to kill it, he was stopped as he saw the grim drop dead. Blake was standing behind the dead Grimm, smirking as Gris gave off a mock salute.

"Guess we are partners, Blake?" the girl nodded as she turned. Gris could see a blond-haired girl behind them and turned. Blake looked into her eyes.

"Yang, right? I know the whole partner thing is exclusive to 2 people, meaning you and Blake are partners, we can still help you out." Yang smiled and nodded as Gris turned to hear growling, Gris turned to Blake and Yang as the Grimm drew closer.

"Go get those relics, I can handle these Grimm, I will meet you two up at that temple I spotted on the way down." The girls nodded and left as Gris turned and unsheathed his weapon, turning the sword into its machine gun form.

"Alright then, I am gutting you all. Anyone want to be first?" One of the Beowolves jumped as the faunus fired, ripping the Grimm into pieces, Gris fired again, spraying the whole group with bullets.

He turned Umbra Mortis back to a Odachi and used the recoil the decapitate one of the Beowolves in midair as he did so, letting the body drop in half.

"Give me a challenge, you dead, soulless, monsters, I am getting bored." Gris said as he readied himself for more.

"So, is that Gris guy your boyfriend or something? He seemed to stick close to you the entire time he was in the room last night." Yang as the duo walked towards the temple. Blake shook her head, she did however mutter under her breath.

"No, just a good friend." Blake felt weird about response but chalked it up to being a bit confused.

The girls continued walking as a dead Beowolf landed at their feet.

Blake blushed as Gris walked out, his weapon smoking from being fired so much. The faunus walked past both of them without a word. Blake ran to keep up with the Faunus's strides as he walked as fast as he could to get to the temple. Gris turned to look at the girl as they walked.

"The Grimm are dead but we must hurry, they will be coming back, they always come back." Yang and Blake nodded as they all but ran towards the temple, Gris stopped to smell the air.

Trouble was coming.

Author notes.

 **Ok there will be another chapter along with a new story tonight, red vs blue though. I also want to ask this before I make it, who wants a Pyrrha story? I know so many of her fans miss her since her death so I want to ask if they desire one. Let me know in the reviews. The next chapter will either be tonight or Tuesday, Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. Fight in the forest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow love. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do. Also, dialogue will be changed to suit the story. Sorry!**

"I smell something, someone or something is coming this way." Gris said as he pulled Umbra Mortis from his back and turned the weapon into its Sniper form. Blake readied Gambol Shroud and Yang got Ember Cecilia ready for battle. Blake rushed to her partner's side as he moved the weapon to his eye and armed down the scope.

"Why pick me, Blake? You should have picked her for your partner. You know I wouldn't have left your side even if they put us on different teams." Blake smirked and leaned in. the faunus shivered at the Faunus girl's words.

"I'd rather be able to fight with someone I know."

Gris nodded but held his weapon steady all the same.

Gris sniffed the air just as a Ursa ran into the clearing, Gris readied his weapon to fire on the Grimm but lowered his weapon as the Grimm fell dead to the ground.

A bubbly girl and a boy with a lick of pink in his hair stepped into the clearing.

Gris shrugged as the duo ran over. The silence that followed was broken as a massive Scorpion type Grimm ran into the clearing, Gris fired as a Girl ran away from the clearing.

The boy looked up to see a massive bird like Grimm and a girl hanging of its back before she fell.

"Is that Jaune? What's he doing here?" Gris asked as the girl landed in a heap at their feet. Gris continued to fire and fire at the massive grim, aiming his bullets at its legs and eyes. The death stalker roared in pain as the shots continued to harm it but it kept coming at the group.

"My sister, and her partner!" Yang said as the girl ran to get her sister and her friend.

Blake looked at Gris and fired her weapon at the scorpion like Grimm as it advanced on them, Ruby then slashed at the Deathstalker as it knocked the girl back. Gris activated his semblance as his eyes turned Grey and griped the scorpion as Weiss dashed forward and froze its tail.

"Damn it, my shots aren't doing enough damage, it's armor is too thick to shoot through. Any ideas on how we can hurt it or kill it?"

Gris's voice was muffed his helmet but Blake and Jaune heard it all the same.

"The Cliffs, we get there and we can handle it, Gris you think you can draw the scorpion Grimm to the cliffs with Blake?" Gris nodded and turned Umbra Mortisinto its machine gun form. The Canine faunus turned and spoke in his gruff voice.

"Go then, Jaune you lead them to the cliffs, me and Blake distract them until you guys are ready." Jaune nodded and the group left, Blake and Gris stood and stared down the death stalker.

"Bet you I can do more damage to them, Blake." The cat faunus grinned.

"You're on, Gris." The girl joked.

Author notes

 **Ok I am also going to do a Nora story this weekend. But the reason I am not doing all of Forever falls 2 is simple. I am giving you guys options. Do you think Blake and Gris should be their own team, be part of team RWBY or Part of team JNPR? Let me know, and also let me know if you guys want that Pyrrha story. Until next time, lighting wolf out!**


	5. Ruin Rumble

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Gris slowed only to fire a few rounds from Umbra Mortis's machine gun form at the Deathstalker as the massive scorpion Grimm charged on him and the others.

'Blasted Grimm, my shots aren't damaging its armor and I don't have a way to harm it without enough force!' Gris yelled in his head as he leapt from rock to rock as he turned to see the Nevermore screeching at them.

"Nora, distract it!"

Ren yelled as Gris saw the girl tuck and roll before firing a cluster of grenades at the bird like Grimm as it screeched and flew off. Noir turned as the Death Stalker swung at her as Gris, Blake and Ren slashed its shell with their blades.

"Pest." Gris growled out as he leapt out of its way.

"Keep running!" Pyrrha yelled as she turned to fire at the Death Stalker with Ren before it swiped at them and forced them to backpedal as Gris raced alongside them before the bridge under them shattered from the force of the Nevermore slamming into it.

"Damn bird!" Gris growled out as he turned Umbra into its sniper form and fired a shot at the Nevermore, hitting it in the eye and causing it to slam into the cliff side from the momentary blindness.

"It's going to take a lot more to bring down the Nevermore then I thought it would." Gris said before Blake was knocked back by the Death Stalker.

"Blake!" Gris yelled as he went to help his friend up as she sprang up.

"I'm fine, we can't damage that Death Stalker's armor." Blake said as she got up as Gris rested his weapon against his shoulder.

"Gee, tell me something I don't know, Blake." Gris joked as he turned Umbra Mortis into its machine gun form and advanced on the scorpion like Grimm before Nora slammed into scorpion Grimm's head before firing backwards as it swiped at her, knocking her backwards into Blake.

"Seriously?" Gris asked, turning to Ren who simply mouthed sorry as Gris turned to see Blake catch the side of the bridge with Gambol Shroud's sickle as she swung across the Nevermore as she slashed at its back before landing on the other side as the Nevermore circled around.

"This is for destroying the bridge, you blasted turkey with wings!" Gris's eyes turned grey as a shadowy hand punched the bird away from the group as Gris groaned from the amount of energy it took to conjure up the construct.

"I forgot how much my semblance drains me when I use it." Gris said as his eyes turned back to their sky-blue color.

"Gris, little help?" Jaune asked as the canine Faunus turned to see the Deathstalker trying to advance on the bridge. Noir was about to respond when his ears twitched, alerting him to the Nevermore slamming into the ruins in the middle of the cliff as Gris turned to see Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake scaling the debris.

"Gris, I need you disorient it again!"

Blake yelled as Gris grunted and transformed Umbra Mortis into its sniper form as he sighted through the weapon before the bridge shuttered.

Gris's eyes turned grey as the shadows under the bridge molded into shadowy beams which supported the bridge as Gris fired and hit the Nevermore in the stomach, causing it to screech and turn its attention towards Gris as it fired a small storm of feathers before a fury of bullets from Yang pulled its attention away.

"Gris!" Gris heard Blake yell as he leaned on his weapon for support as he turned to Jaune before the Arc could say anything.

"Handle the Death Stalker, I'll be fine. I just need a minute to shake off the exhaustion" Jaune nodded.

"Let's move!" Jaune yelled as he, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora charged the Deathstalker as it hissed at them. Gris grunted as the hold on the bridge loosened as he shook off the pain from straining his semblance before rushing diving off the bridge and using his claws to slow his fall.

He turned to see Yang firing bullet after bullet into the Nevermore's hand as it slammed into the cliff wall, it screeched and tried to fly away as Weiss froze its tail feathers to the ground.

Gris was about to begin climbing out of the abyss when the Nevermore fired off a barrage of its feather like a machine gun as Gris sighed.

"Seriously?" Gris asked as he activated his semblance to block the feathers as rays of shadows reached up to block the objects as Gris used the last of his strength to move himself to a ledge.

His eyes turned back to their blue shade as Gris leaned himself against the wall in pain from the stress of using his semblance to the effect that he had done.

Gris's ear's twitched as he heard the sounds of combat as Jaune and his team fought the Deathstalker, and the sound of gunfire coming from above him as he heard rock being shattered by a noise going straight up the cliff.

'Are they dragging a Nevermore up the cliff?' Gris asked himself in his head as the noise stopped.

"Well, that was a thing." The Faunus heard Yang say as he also heard the sounds of a ribbon stretching as Gris moved his head to see Blake swing in before sheathing Gambol Shroud on her back.

"Gris?" He lifted his head, Blake was rarely emotional, he didn't like the tone of her voice.

"I'm fine… Shadow Weave just takes a lot out of me." Gris said, referring to his semblance as Blake helped him up.

"Don't do something that stupid again." Gris couldn't tell if she was joking or not as the two Faunus climbed to their feet.

"Why, getting worried over me?" Gris teased as he smirked.

"What is it?" Gris turned to Blake.

"Go with Yang, Ozpin is going to put me on another team anyway." Blake gripped his arm.

"Not how this works." She responded as Gris turned to her.

"Blake, we cannot have five people on one team, I still need to grab one of the relics anyway… Plus you know I'll have my best friends back."

Blake frowned but nodded as she transformed her weapon and used the sickle to climb out as Gris leapt, grabbed onto the stone wall and scaled it as he took off towards the temple again.

'There should be at least a few more pieces left, I can still smell a handful of people in the forest.' Gris thought as he skids to a stop to see that the rook pieces still remained.

"Guess I will be on my own team." Gris whispered

 **Author notes**

 **Yes, I am back with chapters for this story, I have found yet more love for Blake to continue writing! I do want to apogize for this chapter, I didn't have much of an idea for how Gris could help handle the Grimm.**

 **Next chapter will be more… Smooth. I will post another chapter tomorrow based on the badge and the Burden. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: The Rook pieces are still here so Gris will be on his own team and not have to be on a 5 man team, just pointing that out before someone asks.**


	6. Team Grey

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1100-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xio Long you collected the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as team RWBY- Led by Ruby Rose!"

"Congratulations, Ms. Rose." Ozpin said before moving on.

Ozpin announced as the teens cheered, Blake glanced over to see Gris with three other people, 1 was a teen as old as her and Gris who had black hair, wore a red jacket, grey jeans, red fingerless gloves and a pair of sunglasses along with red combat boots.

The other was clearly another Faunus but Blake couldn't tell his species, Gris was the one with a better scene of smell. He wore a purple hoodie, black gloves, blue jeans, green sneakers and had red hair with streaks of blue in it.

The last was a girl who looked a year younger then Gris or Blake who had a yellow tank top, grey sweats and yellow fingerless gloves. She had brown hair and pink eyes.

"And finally, Gris Xanthic, Russet Cyan, Emily Auburn and Jade Yaegar, you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as team GREY- led by Gris Xanthic!" Ozpin yelled as Gris chuckled under his breath as his teammates cheered.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said as he walked off the stage.

"So, boss… What now?" Russet asked as the Faunus looked at his partner.

"Go find our dorm, I'll be there in a minute." Gris said as Russet gave a mock salute and ran off the stage. Gris didn't need enhanced senses to feel Blake looking at him as Ruby and Weiss walked off the stage.

"Hello, Remnant to Blake, what are you looking at?" Yang teased as she looked at Gris and smirked.

"Well, hi." Yang said as Gris nodded at her.

"So…." Yang said as Gris rolled his eyes.

"Blake is just upset I picked to join another team rather than be part of a five- man team… And no offence, Yang, but you hit on every guy within a hundred miles." Gris joked as Yang reacted in mock pain.

"Dear sir, you wound me so! Ha, ha, you have a point though. So, how did you and Blakey here become friends? You guys used to be partners or something?"

Yang asked as Gris looked into Blake's amber eyes as he rested Umbra Mortis against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that… Well, I have a trio of teammates to handle so…. I'll see you two later, Blake will fill in any questions you want to ask about me and her." Gris said as he jumped off the stage and walked out of the theater, turning slightly only to see Blake looking at him with a small amount of anger… And sadness?

Gris counted it off as Blake just being slightly worried about the White Fang as he left the room.

(Team GREY dorm.)

Gris pulled his helmet onto his head as he opened the door only to have a pillow fly by his face as he stepped into the room.

"What's new, Gris?" Russet asked as Gris caught another pillow as Emily tossed another pillow at him.

"Nothing much, had to sort something out with Blake… And why am I greeted with pillows to my face as soon as I step into the room?" Gris asked as he walked over to his bed.

"Because we're a team and that means a party!" Emily yelled as Gris rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed.

"I'll set up the whole rules thing later, but if Goodwitch beats down our door to yell at us, I'm throwing you under the bus."

Gris joked as Emily stuck her tongue at him as Gris noticed that Jade stood on the other side of the room leaning against the wall, Gris could smell that the teen was a Faunus.

"Gris, can we talk?" Jade asked as Gris nodded before walking over to the other side of the room.

"I know you're a Faunus." Jade bluntly stated as Gris looked at his teammate from his helmet like mask.

"Yes, and I know your one as well, what about it?" Gris asked in response, crossing his arms as he did so.

"I'm just surprised more Faunus are here… Considering how humans treat us." Jade responded as Gris snorted.

"Humans have been discriminating against Faunus for years, doesn't mean we should let them get to our heads, Jade… That's how they win." Gris said as he leaned against the wall.

"Besides, how did you know I'm a Faunus?" Gris asked as Jade smirked.

"You just told me." Jade asked as Gris cursed and removed his helmet as he walked back to his bed.

"Nice talking to you, team leader." Jade said as Gris put his helmet on the nightstand and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make too much noise or else I'm getting Goodwitch." Gris ordered as he layed down in his bunk and pulled out his scroll.

"What you looking at, boss?" Emily asked from her bed as Jade and Russet began to organize the beds into a pattern Gris guessed they had agreed on before he walked to the dorm.

"Just the news, I wanted to see something." Gris said as he scrolled through news report after report until he found what he was looking for.

'Daring Criminal Roman Torchwick leads daring robbery against Vale Dust story, criminals driven off by mysterious scythe wielder….'

Gris thought as he read through the article, Gris knew who Roman was, the criminal was known across almost any kingdom he was mentioned in.

'Even back home… At least **They** aren't mentioned in the news…' Gris said as he turned off his scroll and set it to the side.

"So, what's with the war mask, for scaring everyone you meet?" Russet asked as Gris turned to the obsidian colored mask like helmet.

"It's a Grimm skull, I wear it in battle for protection and to intimidate enemies." Gris said as he reclined in the bed.

"Oh, so it's a war mask!" Emily squealed as Gris winced from how high her voice was.

"Kind of, I only wear it for major battles…. It's not something you guys can use, it wouldn't fit on your heads if you decide to try and use it."

Gris said as Russet, Jade and Emily all shared looks before Gris spoke up again.

"Now relax, we're probably going to have class tomorrow."

Author notes

 **Yep, Gris is team leader of his own team, I'm not doing the thing that ticked off everyone in Violets and Roses… I do want to point out Blake and Gris are going to have a somewhat cheesy romance like a story novel… Blake being the beauty, Gris the beast. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will be set during Badge and the Burden. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Shadows of class

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1100-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum**

Gris just finished grabbing his helmet as Jade, Russet and Emily rushed past him as Gris opened the door and placed a hand on the wall, activating his semblance and using the shadows on the wall to carry him towards the classroom as he passed by Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss.

Gris skated around them as he could hear the annoyance in their voices as Gris was barely straining himself to surf on the shadows of the building to get to class on time.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ruby yelled as Gris waved and deactivated his semblance as he landed outside the class room and rolled into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Xanthic. So glad you and the others could make it."

Professor Port said as Gris turned and waved with his free hand as Blake and her team entered the room.

Gris walked down and took a seat with his team, placing Umbra Mortis against the desk and his helmet like mask next to it as Russet and Jade pulled out note pads and began to take notes as the class started as Emily began to draw.

Gris saw pictures of various types of Grimm such as a King Taijitu, Beowolf, Nevermore, Ursa, Deathstalker and a Boarbatusk being drawn on the board as Gris let out a low growl.

'Blasted, soulless monsters. Feeding on death and misery…. Their almost as bad as the figurative monster me and Blake used to call a leader…'

Gris thought as he looked over to see Blake's bow twitch, he chuckled under his breath at the fact that she could hear him.

Only a few Faunus types like felines and canines possessed excellent hearing, others were blessed with other powers depending on their type of animal… But he didn't know about every species of Faunus.

"Monsters, demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, Grimm go by many names, but I like to refer to them as prey! Ha, ha!" Professor Port said as Gris slammed his face into his desk.

'Why do I get the feeling he's just going to ramble on about stuff that isn't even important to this class?'

Gris thought as his ears wiggled, he was also able to see the classroom despite having his face down on the table due to his Semblance giving him control of shadows plus his advanced sense of sound.

Blake and Yang were up and listening, Weiss was taking notes and Ruby was busy trying to nap with her head against her palm before the joke caused her to jolt awake.

'Least one person is trying to sleep like normal.' Gris thought as silence echoed through the classroom from the professor's bad joke. Gris's ear wiggled as Port caught onto his joke and continued awkwardly.

"Uhh and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our world is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses!"

Gris's ear twitched as he heard the professor wink at Yang who groaned in disgust at this as Gris chuckled despite not raising his head as the professor continued his speech.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what you ask? Why, the very world!" Gris raised his head.

"Ayyy-yep!" One of the students cried as Gris blinked and looked at the student as did the entire class before he sat down again in embarrassment.

Port chose this moment to continue speaking.

"This is what your training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man…. Me! When I was a boy…"

Gris slammed his head into his desk loud enough for everyone around him to hear as Blake, Yang, Weiss and Ruby turned to see the Faunus team leader with his face down on the desk as Weiss let out a huff of annoyance.

Port, however, noticed none of this as he continued his speech.

"Can't some people take this class seriously?! The nerve of some people!" Weiss hissed as quietly as she could under his breath as one of the shadows grew into a small dog like figure.

"Try saying that when the professor wants to tell us his life story over teaching us to be Hunters. Yang or Nora could teach more in this class then him…. And they'd probably be less icy, Ms. Credit card."

Gris said through the shadow figure as Blake and Yang chuckled and laughed a little louder when Ruby held up a drawing she had made that showed a picture of Port with stink lines on it and the title 'Professor Poop' on it.

The dog like shadow laughed as did Jade, and Russet as Gris released his control of the shadow as it returned to its normal form.

Port chose this moment to turn back to the class and continue speaking.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port yelled as Gris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, as a guy who runs around shouting about how awesome he was." Gris whispered low enough that only Blake and his teammates heard it.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable!" Port yelled as Gris saw Ruby balance an apple on a ruler as Weiss growled.

"A true huntsman must be dependable!" Port continued as Gris chuckled as Ruby was sleeping.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port yelled as Gris saw Ruby picking her nose as he turned to Blake.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked as Gris saw Weiss shoot up from her seat.

"I do, sir!" Weiss yelled as Port chuckled.

"Well, then, let's find out! Come and face your opponent!" Port said as he tapped on a cage at his feet as Weiss ran out of the room.

"Gee, for someone who's supposed to be ice cold, she's a real hot head." Gris joked as Blake, Jade, Ruby, Russet and most of the class joked as Yang huffed in annoyance.

"Gee, that sure want off with a Yang!" Yang joked as Gris rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Least you have a sense of humor, Yang." Gris joked.

Author notes

 **Ok, and all of team GREY is here! I want to point out they will be with Gris in almost every chapter and Gris's partner is Emily on the team. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will take place during part 2 of Badge and the Burden. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Blake and Gris are going to have a somewhat cheesy romance but a sweet one like a romance novel.**

Author notes


	8. Lession in Anger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum**

"Well, this is going to be interesting…"

Gris muttered as he watched Ruby, Yang and Blake cheer on Weiss, Gris huffed in annoyance at seeing Weiss snap at Ruby. Gris chuckled at the small flag Blake waved.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" Port yelled as he shattered the lock the cage with his axe as a Boarbatusk charged out at Wiess who deflected the hit and rolled.

"Ha, ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked as Gris watched the battle with interest.

'As much flair and grace as she has, she still acts like a spoiled brat who didn't get her toy.'

Gris thought as Ruby yelled again.

"Hang in there, Weiss!"

She yelled as the heiress lunged at the boar like Grimm only for it to catch her weapon in its tusks as it tossed her around.

"Bold new approach, I like it!"

Port yelled as Ruby spoke up again.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" She yelled again as Gris watched the Schnee glare at Ruby again as he growled in disgust.

"She's treating her partner like garbage."

Russet scoffed as the Boarbatusk to tear Weiss's blade from her hand and knocked her backwards.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Port asked as the Grimm charged Weiss only for it to roll and slam into a desk as she slid and grabbed her blade again.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor under I-…" Ruby started to say before Weiss cut her off with a single glare.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Weiss hissed as Gris slammed a fist into his desk, cracking the wood and causing his teammates, JNPR and Ruby, Yang, and Blake to look at him. Blake could see anger in her partner's eyes.

The Boarbatusk rushed at Weiss in a ball as Weiss deflected it with a glyph before launching herself off another one to stab the Grimm in its stomach as the room fell silent.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in- training!" Port yelled as Weiss picked herself up.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover assigned readings and…. Stay vigilant!"

Port yelled as Gris watched Weiss storm past their desk as he glared at her as Jaune spoke up.

"What's with her?" Jaune asked as Gris turned to the side with disgust.

"A bad case of spoiled brat syndrome, Jaune. You can only cure it by knocking some pride out of her sails."

Gris snarled as Yang and Blake looked up at Gris who stared them both before mothing a 'I'm sorry' as he picked up Umbra Mortis and his helmet.

"C'mon, Team GREY. Let's go, the stink of a spoiled ice queen is making me nauseous."

Gris snarled as he and his teammates followed their leader out of the class room as Blake watched them.

"What's gotten into Gris, Blake? Your friend always ticked off?" Yang as she watched Gris leave the room.

"He…. Really doesn't like people being insulted Yang… Me mostly…. But people like Weiss really set him off, Yang, I'm going to see if Gris is ok… You go check on Ruby." Blake said as Yang nodded and walked out of the room.

(Team GREY dorm.)

"The nerve of that spoiled brat! Thinking she's entitled to everything just because she's the heiress to her company!"

Gris yelled as he stomped around the room in anger as Jade and Russet sat on their beds which had yet to be organized to how the team wanted them.

"Geez, I haven't seen someone set off someone like that in years."

Russet said as the there was a knock on the door. Emily sprung up from her bed and darted to the door.

"Hello?" The somewhat worried girl asked as she opened the door to see the girl from the class at the door.

"Oh, I know you! Your Gris's best friend…. And his other partner from what I've heard." Emily said with a smile as the girl smiled and nodded.

"Um…. Blake, right?" Blake nodded.

"How do you know my na-…" Blake asked as Emily smiled.

"Because our team leader loves to talk about you at times… Or at least since yesterday…. I'm sorry for all the pep, I drink a lot of surgery drinks and they go right through me…. Can you please calm down Gris?"

Emily asked as Blake nodded and walked into the room.

"Ungrateful little ice queen who can't even accept not having one thing!" Gris continued to rant as Blake walked into the room.

"Gris?" Blake asked as Emily walked over and patted her partner on the shoulder.

"What's up, Emily?" The Faunus asked as he looked over to see Blake as the girl smirked and crossed her arms.

"Do you always have to rant when you get upset at something?"

Blake teased as she saw hints of a blush on her partner's face as he looked at her.

"I just don't like seeing someone like her run her mouth, Blake! Someone has to talk some sense into her head before she does something even more arrogant!"

Gris yelled as he steamed and sat on his bed as Blake walked until she was in front of Gris.

"She's probably getting that talk from someone… But I know you, Gris. You're not this annoyed at anything, arrogance included." Blake said as she sat next to Gris as he huffed.

"Yeah, well, I have my own team and I wouldn't like to see them bullied by each other… As much of a couple of knuckleheads that they seem." Gris joked as Jade and Russet looked at him in mock anger.

"Right here, boss." Russet said as Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, that's why I mentioned it, you didn't wake me up until it was nearly 5 minutes to get ready for class."

Gris joked before turning back to Blake.

"I'm just half annoyed at how class went today and half annoyed at if that happened to my team." Gris said as Blake nodded as Emily rolled her eyes.

"I may have only known you guys for a few hours but I think fighting you guys is the last thing on my mind…." Emily said as Gris rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I won't be worried for you guys ever again." Gris joked as he hugged Blake who blushed lightly.

"Thanks for at least showing me I was being silly." Gris joked as Blake smiled and returned the hug.

Until Russet ruined their moment of friendship.

"So, you two going to kiss or something?" Gris turned and tossed a pillow at Russet.

"Way to ruin the peaceful mood, Russ." Gris deadpanned.

Author notes

 **Sorry if the Blake and Gris talk was weird, I just thought I'd like to have Gris lose his cool for a minute and Blake call him out for it.**

 **I would also like to point out Emily will be kind of like Emily Grey from Red vs Blue, Hyper one moment and the voice of reason the next.**

 **And Blake and Gris will be having more romantic moments near the end of season 1 and more in season 2. I am just trying not to rush the romance.**

 **Next chapter will either be today, later tomorrow or Monday depending on how things go. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Gris and the Rabbit

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1200-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Cardin, that's enough!"

Ms. Goodwitch yelled as Gris and the rest of team GREY watched the match between Jaune and Cardin with disgust, Gris was surprised Ruby, her team, or even JNPR was not doing anything to encourage the Arc.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. And in a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit to battle, and that the official would call the match."

Ms. Goodwitch continued as Gris saw Jaune look at his scroll, which had his aura flash in the red.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack and when it's better to switch to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Ms. Goodwitch continued as Gris saw Cardin saw Cardin go to sit down while joking.

"Speak for yourself."

Cardin sneered as Gris growled lightly as his eyes turned grey and he flicked his hand, knocking Cardin's chair away and sending the brute to the floor with a chuckle.

"Remember students, the Vytal Festival is only a few more months! It won't be long before students from the other Kingdoms will be arriving here, so keep training! Those who choose to compete in the festival will be representing all of Vale!"

Ms. Goodwitch put in as Gris looked to see Cardin try to climb to his feet only to fall over from another shadow knocking his feet out from under him, something barely anyone noticed.

Anyone besides Blake and Cardin's team as the Faunus looked at her partner as he left the room with his team in tow.

"Did Gris just knock Cardin over?" Ruby asked as Blake turned.

"He… REALLY hates bullies, Ruby." Blake responded as Ruby nodded.

(Lunch period, Beacon Cafeteria.)

Gris munched on his burger and fries as Nora continued to talk about some story that Gris was 90% sure was fake as he saw Blake look at him while reading.

Gris was about to dip some of his fries into the ketchup he had when a small note slid towards him, Gris opened it and saw Blake's handwriting.

'Was that really necessary? I get that you hate bullies, Gris… But what does bullying a bully get you?'

Gris read as Blake looked at him from her book as he wrote back and slid the note to her as lunch continued to go on.

"Jaune, you ok?" Pyrrha said as Gris's ear twitched as the Faunus heard something.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" Jaune said as Ruby looked at her fellow team leader.

"It's just that you seem a little not ok." She put in as Gris turned to look at something.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

Jaune said as he gave a thumb up as Gris growled in anger, Blake and Ruby looked over to see Cardin and one of his teammates bullying a girl with Rabbit ears as Sky Lark mocked her.

Blake saw Gris pound his fist into the table, cracking it as he stood up.

"Excuse me, I have garbage to take out." Gris snarled as he walked over.

"Hey, meathead!" Gris said as Sky Lark turned.

"What do you want, punk?" He sneered as Gris cracked his neck.

"Back off the Faunus or else." Gris snarled as Sky Lark grinned and swung a punch that Gris guessed the teen thought would knock him to the ground.

Instead, Gris leaned to the side, letting the punch whiz by before grabbing the man's arm and tossing him over his shoulder as if he was weightless.

Everyone in the cafeteria watched Sky Lark slam into his table, pouring milk and juices all over him.

Gris turned and marched to Cardin until they were face to face. Despite Cardin's height, Gris was still a foot or two taller, making both around the same size.

"Bullying is one thing, I get that you want to be the top dog here…. But racism because someone is a Faunus? Are you… Are you seriously that low?"

Gris asked as Cardin looked at him, Gris could see an ounce of fear in the man's eyes.

'Nothing more than a brute who uses fear… Just like him.' Gris thought as Cardin responded.

"What's I-it to you? She's a freak!" Cardin responded as Gris continued to stare him down.

"Oh? Because of the bunny ears? That's funny, I guess ears make us freaks then! Listen here, Winchester, you pick on everyone that's smaller then you because you think your size makes you top dog… I'm as tall as you, you lose your advantage. I'll be crystal clear so you understand, you will back off her, or I break you in half like a twig, bully someone who doesn't have the guts to fight you… Because I do have the guts, and trust me, you don't want to fight me."

Gris hissed as Cardin backed off and slinked back to his table, anger and humiliation in his eyes.

"T-thank you…" The Faunus rabbit said as Gris loomed over her.

"Welcome… Velvet, right? Why aren't you with Coco and the others of team CFVY?"

Gris asked as Blake smiled as the others watched.

"They're b-busy." Velvet said as Gris nodded.

"Come sit with me and my team, we're make sure those lunkheads don't bug you." Gris said as he smiled.

"Ok…" Velvet said as the two Faunus's walked back to towards team GREY'S table.

"I didn't think anyone would help a Faunus, especially with the discrimination going on." Yang said.

"See, Jaune? You don't have to let Cardin bully you, Gris certainly isn't."

Pyrrha put in as Blake and Ruby looked over to see Jade, Emily and Russet happily chatting with Velvet while Gris bought the Faunus more food.

"Guys, it's fine. Cardin isn't bullying me, I swear!"

Jaune said, holding up his hands as Cardin growled in anger and looked at Gris's table then back where Jaune was siting.

"Trust me, it's just a bunch of jokes!"

Jaune said as Blake tuned out their talk to listen and foucus on what was happening at team GREY's table.

"You ok? You sure you don't want us to buy you anything?"

Gris asked as he put a tray of food in front of Velvet as she shook her head.

"No… But thank you."

Velvet responded as Blake smiled.

'Maybe I'm misjudging him for the classroom thing, Gris is still the same as he's always been.'

Blake thought as Gris looked at Blake and waved as she waved back as Emily continued to talk to Velvet as Russet and Jade glared over at Cardin's table to make sure the bully didn't do anything.

"Looking at your future boyfriend, Blake-y?"

Yang teased as Blake rolled her eyes and returned to her book, smiling under it as Gris continued to eat his lunch.

'Yep, same old Gris as he's ever been.' Blake thought as she smiled.

Author notes

 **And Cardin goes down! sorry, had to say a joke.**

 **Anyway, Velvet is one of my favorite characters on the show and I thought Gris standing up for her would kind of show you how caring and protective of another Faunus Gris is…. And why Blake likes him so much.**

 **I also don't know if I will post another chapter today or if it will take place during part two of Jaunedice. Cardin is going to bully Jaune more to try and get his reputation back but the next episode won't change very much. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. History lesson

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1100-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Gris sniffed the air as the Professor Oobleck continued to talk.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, known more popularly as the Faunus war, Humanity was quiet, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient news to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

Oobleck asked, Gris and Blake, along with Velvet and a lot of the rest of the class raised their hands, although their teammates couldn't see this.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this king of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!"

Professor Oobleck stated before continuing to sip his coffee.

'Yeah, we turned into a bunch of terrorists and started hurting innocent people… Not something me or Blake signed up for.'

Gris thought as Professor Oobleck continued.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning part in the third year of the war?"

Gris, Blake and Weiss raised their hands.

"Yes? Ms. Schnee?"

Professor Oobleck asked as Weiss cleared her throat.

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

Weiss called out as Gris turned to see Cardin flick a piece of paper at Jaune as he snuffed in annoyance.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage that the Faunus held over General Lagune's forces?"

Professor Oobleck asked as Jaune shot up from the paper football.

"Yes! Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! What is the answer?"

The professor asked as Gris turned to look at Emily who gave her partner a friendly wave. Gris returned the wave as he turned to see Jaune trying to figure out the answer with Pyrrha's help.

"The answer was um…. Binoculars!"

Jaune yelled as Gris and Emily facepalmed as the entire class broke out into laughter as Oobleck sipped his coffee, Pyrrha facepalmed and Cardin pounded his desk in pure laughter at what his actions had done.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts with the class?"

Professor Oobleck asked as Cardin grinned.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal to a soldier."

Cardin proudly stated before falling to the ground as the class laughed, Blake looked up to see Gris's eye turn back to being blue with a small smirk on his face.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

Pyrrha asked as Cardin turned to face her as he climbed to his feet.

"What? You have a problem?"

Cardin snarled as Pyrrha turned to face the front of the class.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have near perfect eyesight in the dark."

She put in as Gris and Jade shared a nod.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured."

Blake put in as she smiled and turned to Cardin with a smirk.

"Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

She finished as she turned to see Gris chuckle at this as he flashed her a thumbs up.

"Why, you little-…" Cardin said, rising as Gris growled in anger.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat!"

Professor Oobleck stated as Jaune laughed at Cardin's misfortune.

"You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings."

Professor Oobleck put in as Jaune slumped.

"Now, moving on!"

(40 minutes later.)

Gris and Team GREY piled out of the room as did RWBY, Gris slowed his walk until he was next to Blake.

"So, me knocking Cardin out of his seat is bad but you insulting him is worse?"

Gris joked as Blake smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's funnier the way I did things."

Blake responded with a smirk as Gris rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you!"

Gris and Blake turned to see Sky Lark advancing on them, Gris could see his hands were clenched into fists.

"Hurt her and I'll break you in half, meathead."

Gris growled out as Sky Lark stared the Faunus down as he turned to see Emily and the rest of team GREY behind him, ready to back up their leader as Emily gave an insane smile.

"Go before you regret it, pal." Emily stated, grinning as she did so as the bully retreated.

"I could have handled him."

Blake put in as Gris rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and so could Yang, Emily is just making sure you don't have to waste your time."

Gris said as Emily gave her leader a mock salute.

"Just making sure you're ok, boss!"

Emily said with a grin as Gris chuckled and returned the mock salute.

"Em, take Russet and Jade back to the dorm, I'll be back after I talk to Blake."

Gris ordered as Emily nodded and smiled.

"Got it, Gris! You heard the team leader, let's move!"

Emily yelled as Gris bit back a chuckle as his team formed up and followed Emily out of the room as Gris turned and tilted his head to look Blake in the eye. Blake almost forgot Gris was 6'0 while she was 5'6 feet in height.

"Emily is second in command of Team GREY, had to pick someone to keep those knuckleheads in check."

Gris responded as Blake nodded.

"Our team, Jaune's and Cardin's have a fieldtrip in few days…"

Blake said as Gris nodded.

"Cardin is just a brute without a brain, you and Jaune will be fine."

Gris said as Blake nodded as she hugged Gris, causing the Faunus to blush.

"Um…. Blake?" Gris asked as Blake blushed and leaned back.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you did with Velvet… For being a brick-head at times."

Blake teased as Gris smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Insult Cardin, you want me to give you a hug?"

Gris teased as he smirked as Blake rolled her eyes as she leaned against her friend.

"Good to know your still the same, Gris."

Blake said as Gris rolled his eyes and let her lean against him.

"If I wasn't, I'd scream."

Gris joked back

Author notes

 **And done! The next two chapters of the show will be skipped and next chapter will take place during the Stray. I also want to point out the romance will be kind of fast up until it starts at the dance. The dance will be where Blake and Gris start dating. Anyway, I will be posting 1 chapter tomorrow since I want to post another story tomorrow as well. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Chasing the Shadows

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1100-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(Team GREY Dorm, takes place during the stray.)

Gris sat on his bed as Emily continued to play a game on her scroll before Gris grabbed his and turned it on, Gris switched the scroll to call Russet as he reclined on his bed.

"What's new, Gris?"

Russet asked as Gris looked at Emily before talking.

"How's enjoying Vale with Team RWBY?"

Gris asked as Emily stopped playing her game to sit on the bed with Gris so they could speak to their teammates together.

"Good, Blake and Weiss have been talking about the Faunus discrimination but other than that, everything is fine."

Russet responded as Gris's eyes widened.

"Russ, Blake can very defensive of that discrimination. If she yells about it or an argument happens, let me know."

Gris said as Russet nodded and ended the call as Emily shifted to look at her leader.

"What's wrong with Blake being defensive about the Faunus, Gris?"

Emily asked as Gris put his scroll down before speaking to his teammate.

"Blake is not someone you want to get into an argument with, Em…. Especially over something like the Faunus…. I'm guessing you know the White Fang's history with mankind?"

Gris asked as Emily nodded before speaking up.

"Bit and pieces, they've turned into a terrorist organization and have attacked anywhere they think discriminates or uses Faunus slave labor, right?"

Emily asked as Gris nodded his head as he sat up.

"Yes, they've attacked the Schnee dust company… Or have been at war with the SDC for years…. Blake thinks they've become… 'misguided' rather then turn corrupt and power hungry."

Gris said as Emily was silent for a minute or two before speaking up again.

"So… Did you happen to have any business with them? I saw you raise your hand in Professor Oobleck's class… Are you... You know?"

Emily asked, trying to phrase the question in a respectful way as Gris tilted his head so Emily could see his hair.

Emily blinked as she saw two furry ears hidden on both sides of Gris's head, hidden by Gris's jacket collar.

"Yes, unless these ears happen to be fake, I am a Faunus, Em..."

Gris stated, waiting for Emily to say something or say she was disgusted to be working with a Faunus for a leader.

Instead, Gris was hugged by the girl as she smiled.

"I don't have an issue with my leader being part Faunus, I just wish you said something about it before…. Not everyone thinks the Faunus are freaks, Gris, we wouldn't have helped you protect Velvet if we hated them so much."

Emily said as Gris nodded, smiled and returned the hug before frowning once more as he laid down on his bed.

"Blake's still going to start a fight if Weiss brings up issue of Faunus discrimination entirely…"

Gris said with a frown as he reclined in his bed.

"You want me to go find Russet and Jade and talk to Blake?"

Emily asked as Gris shook his head.

"No, just tell them to try and keep Blake and Weiss from arguing today… I'm going to take a nap for now, wake me up if anything happens, Em. I need to think about something anyway and sleeping is the best way I can think of to clear my head."

Gris replied as Emily nodded and hopped off his bed to grab her scroll before she looked back to see Gris was already out cold.

"Night, Boss."

Emily said with a smile as she booted up her scroll and turned it on to use.

(3 hours later, 8:32 Pm.)

Gris was woken by shaking as he sat up to see Emily standing over him with wide eyes and Gris noticed that Jade and Russet were standing outside the room.

By team RWBY's dorm.

"What happened? Someone, tell me what happened NOW."

Gris ordered as Russet spoke up.

"Blake and Weiss stopped talking about the White Fang when a monkey Faunus came off a freighter here, then they started talking about the White Fang again when they saw a dust store and then they kept arguing until… Well, uh…"

Gris looked right at his teammate before speaking.

"Finish the blasted story, what happened to Blake?"

Emily walked over to Gris and put a hand on his shoulder, Gris saw worry in her pink eyes.

"We think Blake ran off, we heard shouting from tea RWBY's dorm."

Emily said as Gris sprung to life as if he had been shot in the chest.

"Get your weapons and get dressed, we're going to Vale."

Gris ordered as he walked towards the closet to get dressed as Jade stepped into his path.

"Move, Jade."

Gris said as Jade turned to look at Gris as he moved around his teammate and walked into the closet to get changed.

"It's going to be past curfew soon, Ms. Goodwitch will-…."

Russet began to say as Gris cut him off with his voice from inside the closet.

"Blake is my best friend and has been my partner before I came to Vale, Russet. If you want to stay, fine, I'm going after her, I can guess why Blake ran away in the first place."

Gris said as he walked out of the closet in his full outfit, grabbed his helmet and pulled it over his head as Emily, Russet and Jade all shared looks before turning back to Gris as he walked out the door.

"We're coming with you, boss."

Jade said as Gris turned and nodded at them, something Emily assumed was a smile as he grabbed Umbra Mortis from its spot.

"Ok, go get ready and meet me here, then we're get going."

Gris said as his teammates nodded before turning back.

"Wait, not that I don't want to help you… Crazy as this entire fiasco sounds… How are we going to find Blake anyway? She could be anywhere in Vale."

Russet pointed out as Gris pointed to his nose as the eye slits on his helmet glowed grey.

"Two things, my semblance allows me to track Blake's shadow clones due to… Well, them being shadows…. And the other is…"

Gris was about to say something before Emily turned to her two teammates.

"Gris is a Faunus, he'd have Blake's scent already."

Emily pointed out as Russet looked at his team leader.

"I'll explain it when this is over. For now, we have to find Blake before she does something stupid."

Author notes

 **Ok, I was going to have Gris travel with Blake but Gris isn't that attached to Blake yet, next chapter will be the start of Black and White, it will be split into 2 parts. And I want to point out Gris and Blake will be together by the dance like I said. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. History with the Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1650-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale 2:40 pm, takes place during Black and White.)

"Aren't I supposed to be the reckless one between the two of us?"

Gris asked as he landed on the roof above the café where Blake and the Monkey Faunus Gris guessed Jade and Russet bumped into earlier were siting.

"So… This, your buddy, Blake?"

The Faunus asked as Gris dropped down to land in front of the table Blake and the Monkey Faunus were sitting at.

"Yes, Sun. Sun, this is Gris, Gris, this is Sun."

Blake stated as Gris turned to look at Sun before looking over at Blake once more.

"How'd you find us, dude?"

Sun asked as Gris pulled his helmet on so Sun could see his fuzzy ears.

"It's not hard when Blake here happens to save a semblance that uses shadow clones, something a person with control over shadows can track… And it's also partly because I happen to have a very good sense of smell…. Now, what ticked you off so much that you had to run all the way to Vale for?"

Gris said as he turned to Blake who glared at him with a small amount of anger.

"Ok, ok. I'll ask later… What were you and Sun here chatting about?"

Gris asked as Sun continued to sip from a cup of coffee with his tail.

"About… What happened last night…"

Blake put in as Gris crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I'm just glad that she finally decided to talk to me."

Sun put in as Gris rolled his eyes and pulled a chair up to sit down.

"Yeah, rule one with Blake, Sun? She isn't much of a talker… Neither am I…. Least most of the time."

"Yeah, got that feeling really quick…. Blake was talking about something when you dropped in."

Sun said as Gris turned to Blake.

"Sun, do you know about the White Fang?"

Blake asked as Gris growled in annoyance at their mention.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet that doesn't know about them. Stupid, holier- than thou-creeps that use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

Sun responded as Blake and Gris shared a look.

"Wait, you two were White Fang members?"

Sun asked, spitting out his coffee as Gris patted his helmet.

"I'll let Blake talk before I say anything."

Gris said as Blake spoke up.

"That's right, I was a member for most of my life, Gris joined a month after me…. I guess you could say we were born into it."

Blake started before continuing as Sun leaned in to listen.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans."

Blake took another breath before continuing.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humans still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And me and Gris were there."

Blake said as Gris chimed in.

"I've been friends with Blake since I was a kid, Sun. I helped her and protected her if I could, when she wanted to join with the White Fang? I joined to be with my best friend over every bad feeling I had about them."

Gris put in as Blake nodded.

"Sun, we're tell you more about that later… Anyway…"

Blake said as Gris nodded to let her finish.

"We were at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference… But I was a youthful optimist."

Blake put in as Gris rolled his eyes

Then five years later, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking."

Blake put in as Gris took this time to speak up.

"He didn't…. Share our vision of non-violent protests and boycotts. Those turned to organized attacks, setting fire to shops that didn't serve the Faunus and hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor…. Sad thing, Sun… Is it worked, we were being treated like equals, but it was out of fear… Not respect."

Gris put in as Blake nodded.

"So, me and Gris abandoned the White Fang. I didn't want to use my skills to aid in their violence and Gris had his reasons for following with me… Me being his best friend one of them among others. So, me and him decided to become Huntsmen."

Blake finished as Gris spoke up.

"Two criminals hiding in plain sight with the help of a bow and a high collar jacket."

Gris said, lowering his hood as Blake took off her bow, showing their furry ears, which wiggled slightly.

"So… Either of you tell your friends about this?"

Sun asked as Blake looked down.

"I did, their cool with it… I didn't expect it."

Gris said as he looked over to see Blake was silent and bowed her head as Gris turned back to Sun.

"We should move somewhere to keep talking about this, I'll ell my teammates to come meet us when we have a plan."

Gris said as Sun nodded.

(Ally, 20 minutes later.)

"So, what's the plan again?"

Sun asked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before."

Blake put in as Gris rolled his eyes.

"They went terrorist years ago, Blake, I think they might."

Gris put in as Blake glared at him as Sun looked at them both before speaking.

"But they might… I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely do it, and not find them there! Right?"

Sun put in as Gris blinked in slight confusion.

"The only thing is, I've had no idea where that would be."

Blake put in as Sun rubbed his chin before speaking again.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I did hear some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

Sun put in as Gris and Blake shared a look.

"How big?"

Both Faunus asked as Sun thought for a second.

"Huge. Big Schnee Dust Company freighter."

Sun put in as Blake spoke up.

"You sure?"

Blake asked as Sun nodded.

"Yeah, just don't know how we're going to get onboard…. Unless you want to wait until the freighter pulls into shore."

Sun put in as Gris and Blake looked at each other before smirking.

"Leave that to the former White Fang soldiers, banana boy."

Gris said as the duo began to walk off.

"I'm coming with you."

Sun put in as Gris looked as Blake before sighing.

"Fine…."

Gris put in as Blake rolled her eyes and smiled as they walked off towards the docks.

"So… I have to ask… You and Blake a thing, because…"

Sun started as Gris turned back to Sun with a glare.

"Good friends, childhood friends… So, don't hurt her… Because I am not as nice as she is."

Gris said as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Down, Gris, don't maul him unless I tell you too."

Blake joked as Gris rolled his eyes and stepped back to Blake's side.

"Geez, you got your own personal attack Faunus, Blake."

Sun joked as Blake smiled as the trio raced to the docks.

"So… How we getting to the ship which is a few miles off the shore?"

Sun asked as Gris grunted.

"Swim, we're swim."

Gris put in as Blake's eyes widened.

"Gris, I don't like water… Remember what happened when you tried to help me swim?"

Blake said shyly as Gris looked to see Sun had already jumped into the water and was paddling his way towards the ship.

"Ok."

Gris responded as Blake nodded.

"We're wait for the boat to dock and-…"

Blake started to say as Gris grabbed her and put her on his back before leaping into the water and beginning to swim fast through the water as Blake blushed.

"I hate you so much sometimes..."

Blake said as Gris laughed and swam through the water.

"Just be glad theirs no leviathans in the water, those blasted sharks tick me off."

Gris responded as Blake made sure she was not going to fall off as Gris and Sun swam towards the ship as Gris and Sun climbed up with Blake hanging onto Gris as he tossed her gently onto a container before climbing onboard with Sun.

Gris turned to see Sun laughing.

"That was funny, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Sun laughed as Gris bonked his head.

"You try laughing when Blake digs her claws into your back… I'll be lucky if she doesn't kill me for that."

Gris said as he and Sun climbed onto the top of the containers.

"Settle in, we start waiting now."

Blake said as she glared at Gris who backed away in fear.

(SDC freighter, 5 hours later 8:20 pm.)

"Did I miss anything?"

Sun asked as Gris checked the deck with Umbra Mortis's sniper form.

"Not really, they've just unloaded the crates and now there just siting there."

Blake said as Sun held up a piece of fruit.

"I stole you guys some fruit."

Sun said as Gris and Blake looked at him.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Blake asked as Sun shrugged.

"Weren't you two parts of a cult?"

Sun countered as Gris and Blake glared at him.

"Ok, too soon!"

Sun put in as Gris's ears wiggled as a Bullhead pulled in after sweeping the deck with a spotlight before landing as a man with a hood and a metal mask stepped off it.

"Oh no."

Blake whispered in sorrow as Sun spoke up.

"Is that them?"

Sun asked as Gris looked at the bloody wolf symbol on the man's back.

"Yes."

Gris said as the man motioned towards the crates with his rifle.

"All right, grab the tow cables!"

The White Fang Soldier ordered.

"You didn't really think it was them, did you?"

Sun asked as Blake looked at the ground.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

Blake said as she closed her eyes as Gris hugged her.

"It's ok, Blake, it isn't your fault."

Gris put in as Blake nodded and closed her eyes before opening them when someone spoke up.

"Hey, what's the holdup?!"

Gris and Blake looked to see a man with a cane walk out of the bullhead.

"Roman…"

Gris growled as Roman paced the deck.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try and pick up the pace!?"

Roman yelled as Gris slammed his fist into the roof, cracking it.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially one like that."

Blake said as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud and jumped off the roof as Gris transformed Umbra Mortis into its Odachi form and followed her as they leapt to the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

Sun asked as the duo rushed towards the Bullhead as they rolled behind.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!"

Roman yelled as Blake grabbed him from behind and put Gambol Shroud to his neck.

"What the-… Oh for fu-…"

Roman started to say as Gris pulled on his helmet and dropped down next to Blake.

"Nobody move!"

Blake yelled as Gris transformed Umbra Mortis into its machine gun form and pointed it at the White Fang as he aimed down the scope.

"And we mean that."

Gris growled out as his obsidian mask's lines glowed blue.

Author notes

 **Phew, done with this chapter. And yes, I made it 2000 words because next chapter is going to be nothing but Blake, Sun, and Gris against Roman and the White Fang. As for Blake and Gris swimming to the ship rather then waiting for it? I wanted to have Gris joke with Blake and it made for sense for the White Fang to steal from the ship at sea then when it docks. Next chapter will be on Monday and will be 1400 words. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Facing the Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1350-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, Atlas Freighter 8:30 pm, takes place during Black and White.)

"Who! Take it easy, little lady."

Roman said as Gris pointed Umbra Mortis at the White Fang as they pointed rifles and swords at the duo as Blake took off her bow, revealing a pair of purple cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" 

Blake asked as Gris pulled his helmet up enough for the White Fang Soldiers to see his blue dog ears as he pulled his helmet back down.

Roman laughed as Gris and Blake looked at him.

"Kids, didn't you get the memo?"

Roman asked as Blake and Gris looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Blake asked as Gris turned to the White Fang.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together!"

Roman pointed out as he chuckled.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Blake hissed out as both she and Gris felt turbines rattle the ground.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…"

Roman pointed out as Gris and Blake looked up to see two more Bullheads hovering above them.

"What… Damn it."

Gris hissed under his breath as Blake stared at the bullheads as Roman grinned and fired his cane at her feet, knocking Blake and Gris away as he grabbed Umbra Mortis, his helmet protecting him as he climbed onto a shipping container.

"It will take a lot more than an explosion to take me out, scumbag!"

Gris roared, his voice muffled somewhat by his helmet as Roman continued to fire at Blake as she rolled out of the way of the explosions of Melodic Cudgel.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…."

Roman teased as he continued to walk forward as a banana peel fell on his head as he looked up to see Sun land on his head and roll forward.

"Leave her alone!"

Sun yelled as more White Fang soldiers leapt out and landed by Roman as Gris leapt off the container to land next to Sun as he transformed Umbra Mortis into its Odachi form.

"You kids aren't the brightest bananas in the bunch, are you?"

Roman taunted as Gris cracked his neck.

"Funny, I was going to say the same for you, Torchwick."

Gris growled as the White Fang soldiers charged. Gris picked one up by the mask before slamming him into the ground with one hand as Sun punched and kicked at the soldiers as Gris tossed another into a charging group of the Faunus Terrorists, bowling them over.

"The Fang has really lowered its standards if you're the best in the entire group."

Gris growled as Sun unfurled his weapon into a staff and dashed at the White Fang as Gris did the same.

"Let me show you how a Faunus fights, Sun!"

Gris yelled as he slashed a group of White Fang, shattering their swords as he roundhouse kicked 2 of them to the side before blocking the blades of a group of 3 and firing Umbra Mortis, shattering their blades and sweeping them aside.

Sun continued to beat the White Fang back with his staff as Gris headbutted one of the last of the White Fang before tossing him back as Roman growled and fired two shots at him and Sun.

Gris cut the round in half as Sun twirled his staff and blocked the flare.

"He's mine!"

Blake yelled as she dashed towards Roman before slashing at him left and right, Gris rushed at Roman deflected or blocked each of Blake's slashes and shadow clones as Gris slashed Roman back as he laughed and knocked Blake away.

"You're going to pay for that…"

Gris growled as he and Sun charged Roman as Roman struggled to block the slashes and jabs of Umbra Mortis and Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as the two Faunus's forced Roman back.

'How is he keeping up with fighting both of us?'

Gris thought as Roman was blocking his slashes before Blake rushed in and slashed him, knocking him back as Roman growled and fired at a crate above the trio as Gris and Blake leapt back and hide behind the crate.

"Hey!"

Gris's ear wiggled as he turned to Blake.

"Is that Ruby?"

Gris asked as two more Bullheads dropped off Whiter Fang as a sonic screech stunned the soldiers as a pair of red daggers knocked 2 away as a pair of claws slashed another to the ground as the other 2 soldiers were knocked backwards by a purple spear.

"Sup, boss?"

Gris blinked as Jade, Emily and Russet walked out from behind the container, Jade gave them a fanged smile.

"Vampire Bat Faunus… I didn't expect that."

Gris chuckled as they looked up to see Ruby get knocked back by Roman as Gris turned to Blake.

"You think we should help them?"

Gris asked as Blake was speechless.

"Blake?"

Gris asked as he turned to see the other girl with Ruby leapt down as she slashed a group of White Fang to the side with a group of swords from her back.

"This is getting interesting…. Guys, help her out, me and Blake are done in this fight."

Gris ordered as his teammates charged forward, Gris turned to Blake as he transformed Umbra Mortis into its sniper form.

"Blake, stay here. We'll handle the rest of the Fang, ok."

Gris said before running off as Blake blinked and looked at him, the last thing she saw before she ran to find her teammates was Gris firing and blowing up the engine of a Bullhead as he used his semblance to grab two of the Bullheads and slam them into the ground.

The other girl fired a laser and cut two more Bullheads in half as Gris and Sun leapt towards the other side of the hull.

(20 minutes later.)

"So… That was a pretty big fight."

Sun said as Gris looked down with the rest of team GREY at Blake and Weiss talking.

Gris, Sun and Jade were easily able to hear Weiss talking about how she was more worried about finding Blake and how she doesn't care about Blake being a Faunus.

"Yeah, well… What are you going to do? Stopping the White Fang and Roman are going to be fun at least."

Gris said as he leapt down to land near Blake as Jade, Russet and Emily leapt down as well.

"So…. Where were you guys when we were fighting the army of Faunus soldiers and the dangerous criminal mastermind?"

Emily joked as Gris rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for helping us, Gris… I know you didn't have to-…"

Blake started to say before Gris held up his hand.

"As long as it's for a friend like you, Blake, I'll keep doing it… Besides, Monkey boy doesn't watch your back like I or your team does."

Gris joked as Blake and the others laughed as Blake blushed, something no one but Yang noticed.

"So…. You were running around with Blake? You two get to have any fu-…"

Yang started to Joke as a crate fell over, interrupting her.

"Ok, time to get back to Beacon, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Sun, guys… All you guys come here, I've wanted to test this power since I first used it with Blake..."

Gris said as Blake nodded as they crowed around Gris.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? No, don't you leave me here, you little-!"

Yang started to say as she was cut off by a swirl of shadows wrapping around Gris, his teammates, Sun and Blake, Ruby and Wiess.

"Sorry, Yang, I can only teleport up to nine people at once, see you at Beacon, bye!"

Gris quickly pointed out as the group melted into the shadows and were gone.

"That joke wasn't worth it when I think about it…"

Yang muttered before starting to walk home.

Author notes

 **And so, ends season/arc 1 of Shadow Love! I want to say next chapter which takes place during 'Best Day Ever' will start during the food fight and continue from there, it will be 1150 words. Almost every chapter of season/arc 2 will be 1100-words. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Gris's 'shadowport' move only works if Gris knows or has been to the place he's teleporting to, he can't teleport everywhere if he hasn't been to or seen the place before… and it drains a lot of his aura to use his Semblance like that.**


	14. Food Fight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1100-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, Beacon Cafeteria, Takes place during 'Best Day Ever'.)

"How the heck did we even get into a food fight in the first place?"

Russet asked as he looked up to see Gris knock Ren away with a breadstick that was nearly the same size as Umbra Mortis as Emily threw tomatoes at Jaune at bullet like speeds.

"Russet, less talk, more food fighting!"

Emily yelled with glee as she knocked the table team GREY was using for cover over to block sprays of mustard and ketchup.

"I think Nora started this to be honest."

Jade put in as he rolled behind the table, Gris and his teammates had chosen to try and side with team RWBY. Gris could guess by the food being flung at them from both sides that their alliance had quickly fallen apart as he batted a cake at Ren as he rushed at Yang, bowling him over and causing him to slam into the table.

"I thought we were on the same team, Blake!"

Gris yelled as Pyrrha tossed a breadstick at the Faunus, knocking him into a pile of fruit which splattered all over him, covering him in a rainbow of colors.

"Boss is down, cover him!"

Emily yelled as she kicked over a nearby table of condiments, covering the ground as Weiss grabbed a bottle of ketch and mustard to continue the fight as Blake grabbed a sausage chain and used it to trip up Nora, knocking her into a table of fish as Ruby rushed Jaune and knocked him into a table filled with ice cream.

"Gris, get up! Team GREY never loses a fight!"

Emily yelled as she rushed Jaune and Ruby, picking up fishes to toss like her daggers at them as Gris recovered enough to leap over and slash at Pyrrha as he kicked the champion back and turned to see that Weiss had been knocked into a pillar by Nora.

"Weiss, no!"

Ruby cried out as Gris turned to look at her.

"Was that a swordfish and ketchup and mustard?"

Gris asked before Blake wrapped a sausage chain around him and yanked him off the table, forcing him to fall at Blake's feet.

"You realize this means we're taking you all down now, eh, Blake?"

Gris teased as Blake smirked before tossing Nora into a soda machine, shattering it as soda cans rolled all over the floor.

"Dang, Team Grey, take cover!"

Gris yelled as Emily was pelted by ice cream, knocking her down as Russet and Jade soon followed as Pyrrha used her semblance to toss dozens of soda cans at Blake and Gris as he climbed to his feet.

"Oh, your joking…"

Gris groaned as he and Blake were hit by dozens of cans of soda, covering them in soda and knocking them out.

The last thing Gris was able to see before closing his eyes was Ruby rushing at team JNPR with her speed semblance.

(20 Minutes later, team GREY Dorm)

"While that was fun, Blake dragged us into a food fight that trashed the entire cafeteria, boss."

Russet said as he finished changing into his pjs as Gris pulled on his black t shirt as he walked to the window, not saying a word as he did so.

"Team Leader, you ok?"

Emily asked as Gris looked out the window and crossed his arms as he did so.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what the White Fang did on that freighter, me and Blake talked about their assault on the freighter and it has us both worried badly… The White Fang have been going more and more militant as the years went on but a military style attack to secure enough military grade dust to arm a small army? I didn't think they had the strength… Or will to carry something like that out."

Gris responded as Emily nodded as Jade's bat ear wiggled.

"Yeah, considering our White Fang 'buddies' are willing to assault a freighter coming from the strongest Kingdom on Remnant, I'm beginning to wonder how dangerous a threat the Fang will pose to Vale…. Or Beacon itself."

Jade said as Gris turned to face his teammate.

"I have a friend in the White Fang, his name's Tukson. Jade, I want you to see if he's in Vale and talk to him, he might be a bit paranoid but he may be willing to talk to a fellow Faunus."

Gris ordered as he opened the window as Jade nodded and leapt out before flying towards town.

"How can he even fly? I know Faunus are part animal but how is that possible?"

Russet asked as Gris turned and shrugged at him.

"Don't know, he's said he's able to retract the bat wings when he wants to but I guess I'll have to find out…. Em, you're going to be in charge of team GREY tomorrow, I have an errand to run in town tomorrow."

Gris said, crossing his arms as he looked out the window as Emily grinned.

"Does this by any chance relate to Blake, oh team leader of ours?"

She teased as Gris cracked a small smile.

"I can't say yes or no of that, I will simply say that it relates to recent events concerning the incident on the freighter, I want you guys to find out anything you can about Roman or the fang…. The whole showdown with Roman and the White Fang just…."

Gris said as he ended his sentence, causing Emily to frown.

"Cause you to worry? Don't worry, Gris, you can count on team GREY to back you up!"

Emily yelled as Gris gave her a small smile as he turned back and closed the window.

"Glad to have someone watch my back, Em…. But I do want you guys to check out Vale tomorrow when you can…. Roman is still out there… And someone has to stop him…"

Gris said as he frowned and crossed his arms.

Author notes

 **And so, this begins the second arc of season 2, Blake and Gris will be together by the dance but I'll explain that when we get there. I also wanted to point out I started with the food fight since I didn't see a better way to start this chapter. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: The food fight is different for the story to show how chaotic I thought it would be if team GREY was there as well…. And Tukson will be alive in the story.**


	15. Faunus Plight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow Love. Enjoy the 1100-words. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

(City of Vale, Beacon Hallway, Takes place during 'Best Day Ever'.)

"Blake, why did you storm out like that?"

Gris asked as Blake turned to look at her friend and partner, both of them looked physically drained but Gris didn't look nearly as tired as Blake did.

"I just want to talk to Ozpin about something, Gris. It's nothing ma-…"

Blake started to say as Gris walked beside her, holding up his hands in understanding.

"About the White Fang and Roman?"

Gris asked as Blake's eyes widened as the duo walked until they were outside as both began the walk across the courtyard towards Ozpin's tower.

"How did you know?"

Blake asked as Gris laughed and crossed his arms.

"Because I know how much this eats away at you because of what we used to be… It's eating at me as well, Blake. You and I remember when the White Fang used to be organizing rallies and boycotts, not terrorist attacks and war against Mankind… Have you talked to any of your teammates about it?"

Gris responded as they reached the tower and walked inside before Gris hit the elevator button.

"No, have you?"

Blake asked as Gris nodded as the elevator came down and the two Faunus stepped inside.

"In a way, yes, I did, Blake. I told the rest of team GREY to go see what they can dig up in Vale… The White Fang coming to Vale isn't something that I'm eager to see…. I want to know why the Fang would come all the way here."

Gris responded as the lift reached the top and he and Blake stepped out as Gris lightly taped on the wall, causing Ozpin who was sitting at his desk to look up from his scroll and look at the duo.

"Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Xanthic, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing two of Beacon's best students this afternoon?"

Professor Ozpin asked as Gris and Blake stepped into the office.

"We want to talk to you about something, Professor Ozpin, it's bugging me and Blake and we were hoping you were willing to listen."

Gris explained as he pulled out a chair for Blake who thanked him as she took a seat before Gris took the seat next to her.

"I assume this has to do with the incident pertaining to a few months ago on the freighter?"

Ozpin asked as Gris and Blake's eyes widened as both opened their mouths to speak as Ozpin held up a hand, a small smile on his face.

"Before you ask how I know about this information, Ms. Belladonna and Mr. Xanthic, that incident happened within the city and I had Ms. Goodwitch look into the matter… She and I were quite interested to see that three of our students were involved in a showdown with Roman Torchwick and one of the most dangerous terrorist groups on Remnant."

Ozpin put in as Blake and Gris shared a look before Gris spoke up.

"Do you know about…. Our 'secret' then?"

Gris asked as Ozpin was silent as Blake pulled off her bow and Gris pulled down the collar of his jacket, revealing his Faunus features as Ozpin smiled.

"Ah, you are both Faunus… That makes your altercation with the White Fang clearer…. Tell me, did Mr. Torchwick get away with any of the Dust onboard the freighter? Ms. Goodwitch filled me in on most details but there are some I wish to know about."

Ozpin said as Blake and Gris shared a look with each other.

"We're say what we can but the amount of information I'm willing to give is entirely up to Blake…. The White Fang and us have history."

Gris explained as Ozpin nodded as Blake stared at Ozpin directly.

"You know me and Gris used to be…."

Blake stared to say as Ozpin nodded before speaking up.

"Former members of the White Fang? Yes, I can guess from your expressions and your battle with the White Fang along with your Faunus traits… It makes it clear that you used to be members of their organization… Did you find out what they wanted aboard the freighter besides the Dust they stole?"

Ozpin asked as Gris rubbed his chin in thought before responding.

"No, but if they're stealing military grade Dust and need it in such massive amounts, they might be gearing up for an attack on Vale."

Gris stated as Ozpin leaned forward to speak.

"Do you know for sure, Mr. Xanthic?"

Ozpin asked as Gris turned to Blake.

"The White Fang has been becoming more militant over the years… But something like the attack on the freighter…. Gris might be right, they have to be preparing for an attack on Vale…. I'm just not sure how they want to attack Vale."

Blake stated as Ozpin leaned back, processing the information before clearing his throat to speak again.

"If what your saying is indeed true, I will have Ms. Goodwitch lock the city down…. But we cannot inform the citizens… Such news would cause them to panic, but I thank you both for telling me, Mr. Xanthic and Ms. Belladonna…. I must ask though; do you not want the others to find out? They could certainly help you out after all you have endured."

Ozpin asked as Gris spoke up.

"My team knows, Professor, plus, where me and Blake were born, you fight or die…. We're be fine… Just surprised on how your taking this."

Gris put in as Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"I am proud to make a school that accepts people from all walks of life, rich, poor… Faunus…. Though I must ask why you hide your Faunus traits."

Ozpin responded as Gris looked to Blake as he started to speak.

"I'm fine with people knowing…. Blake doesn't think the Humans will ever fully accept us… She's the reason I'm hiding my Faunus traits."

Gris stated as Ozpin nodded.

"With all due respect, you need to start taking larger strides. Until then, I'd prefer me and Gris avoid any unwanted attention… As much as Gris doesn't care about attracting that attention. I want people to see us for who we are, not what we are."

Blake put in as Gris glared at her as she smirked.

"And what are you?"

Ozpin asked as Blake frowned.

"I don't understand what you're asking."

Blake responded as Gris's ear twitched.

"How did either of you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard?"

Ozpin asked as Gris went to speak up as Blake cut him off.

"I didn't, we just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Blake replied as Gris huffed in annoyance.

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what you told me requires me to do my job as a Huntsmen, Ms. Belladonna… Not just as your headmaster. It is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that want its destruction. Are you sure you don't have anything to say?"

Ozpin asked as Blake shook her head.

"No."

Blake replied as Ozpin nodded.

"You both may go… But please know my door is always open if you need to talk."

Ozpin said as Blake got up only to see Gris hadn't moved.

"I'll stay, I want to talk…. Blake, you need to go talk to the rest of team RWBY about your lack of sleep… Or I'll tell them…. Professor Ozpin deserves to know somethings about us."

Gris said as Blake went to speak before turning and walking to the elevator and taking it down.

"Mr. Xanthic, are you saying you would like to discuss last night?"

Ozpin asked as Gris nodded.

"Blake doesn't want to talk about the Fang… I do… What do you know about Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan?"

Author notes

 **This is the end of this week's chapters, I will be posting 2 chapters a week and some of the events of the story will be changed to suit the story. Next chapter will be on Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
